


What happen to Roger?

by Thatshortawkwardgirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatshortawkwardgirl/pseuds/Thatshortawkwardgirl
Summary: Roger shrunk to an astounding 9"'s how it happened no one is quite sure. Deaky has turned into a mother hen, while Freddie has become attached to the tiny drummer while Brian just wants to get Roger back to normal so they can get back to the music.





	1. Finding Roger

**Author's Note:**

> The request that I promised. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Finding Roger

 

Freddie, John, and Brian were woken up at 5 a.m. to a loud ear piercing high pitched wailing. Rushing into the living room searching for the cause of the sound,

“What the **hell** is that?!!” A furious Freddie asked pointing an accusing finger at John, “What the hell is that? Was it you?”

John tiredly shook his head looking around only to notice the absence of the fourth member of there group. The other two must have also seen this because before John could say a word, Freddie was storming down the hall to the drummer’s room Brian and John close behind listening to the frontman growling as he approached the door, 

“You are really not a morning person, are you?” Brian asked.

“BACK OFF!” Freddie barked as he began to pound his fist against Roger’s door yelling, “Get up! Get up! Get up! God damn it! Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up!!” 

The door suddenly opened, “Roger!” Freddie yelled entering the room, only to find it empty. “Where are you, you little shit!”

The wailing continued as Freddie looked around for the blonde.

“He’s not here Fred.” Brian yawned, “We might as well go back to sleep.”

“He’s here, look his keys and wallet are still here.” Freddie pointed to the possessions on Roger’s bureau. “That little bastard is messing with us.”

“You sound crazy Freddie.” John stated earning a glair from Freddie as the older man began to tear apart Roger’s room, “Brian look in the kitchen, Deaky, you in here, and I’ll check in the closets and under the beds, he has to be in here somewhere.” 

“Freddie it is 5 in the morning, and I have an 8:00 lecture.” Brian groaned.

“Well, you better hope you find him fast then,” Freddie replied before storming out of the drummer's room.

“Can you believe him?” Brian scoffed looking over at John who only shrugged as he began looking for Roger. 

Brian shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

A good hour and a half went by with no luck; Brian approached Freddie exhausted.

“Have you found him?” He asked.

Freddie gave Brian the side eye before replying, “Yes Brian. About half an hour ago, but now I’ve hidden him again so you can find him.”

Brian was in no mood for Freddie’s sarcasm he was about to tell him off when John’s voice called to them from Roger’s room.

“Ahhh, Boys, we have a situation!”

Brian and Freddie ran to Roger’s room to see John sitting on Roger’s bed holding something behind his back. 

“Umm, guys I found Roger.” He timidly stated pulling his hand from behind his back only to reveal a 9” Roger Taylor. 

The other two men stared in shock at the tiny blonde whose response was to let out another shrill high pitched wail. 


	2. Little Drummer Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is caring  
> Freddie is in love  
> Roger is angry  
> and Brian is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

“Roger, Roger calm down. It’s alright.” John soothed doing his best to calm the tiny drummer.  
“The hell it is!” Roger cried out in a voice that was better suited for an animated mouse.   
Freddie squawked in excitement at the voice shoving past Brian to sit sect to John and lil’Roger.   
“That voice!” He exclaimed desperately trying to snatch the tiny man from John’s hands.  
“Careful Freddie, you’re going to hurt him.” John hissed doing his best to push the older man away with one hand.  
“I just wanna see him, John, He’s my friend too!”   
“He’s not a toy Freddie!”   
“I know that John! He is just so cute!”  
“Stop grabbing for him!”  
“Then quit hogging him!”   
The pair continued to bicker amongst themselves while Brian watched in silence still in shock about the whole situation. Shaking off the shock Brian finally spoke,  
“Am I in the fucking ‘Twilight Zone’?” He asked making both John and Freddie still, “Why is no one else freaking out about this?”  
“I’m pretty fucking freaked out!!” Roger screamed, “I woke up miniaturized and now I’m being fought over by these wankers, I’m nude not that any of you have noticed. Oh, and did I mention I’m miniaturized!!! So no Brian you are not the only one freaking out about this, because I am pretty fucking freaked out!!!”   
A silence fell over the room for a minute until Freddie spoke,  
“He’s even cuter when he’s angry!” He stated earning a glair from the tiny man.  
“You better pray I stay this size Fred because the minute I get to a regular size I’m going to kick your ass!”   
“You’re only encouraging him Rog.” John sighed, “Let’s go get something for you to wear, then we’ll grab some coffee and figure this out.”   
“And what exactly am I suppose to wear?” Roger huffed crossing his arms.  
“Oh, oh I know.” Freddie grinned, “I have some doll clothes that Mary brought over to sell.”  
“I am not wearing doll clothes, Freddie!” Roger growled.  
“Do you have another idea?”  
Roger went silent.  
“Alright, John if you would I will gladly go and dress our little drummer boy.” Freddie grinned holding out his hand.   
John reluctantly handed Roger over to Freddie, “Just be careful with him.”  
Roger was about to protest, but Freddie had left the room before he could state his distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! 
> 
> The next chapter should be longer.


	3. Tiny Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is Concerned  
> Freddie is Freddie  
> Brian is still confused  
> and Roger, Roger is a tiny bean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted the third chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far I really appreciate the love!

While John made coffee for them, all Brian sat at the kitchen counter his head in his hands. The sound of Roger’s high pitched voice arguing with Freddie was quickly drowned out by the noise of the coffee machine.

“You alright Bri?” John asked pulling down four mugs, “You know I’m sure Freddie will find something for Roger to wear.”

Brian lowered his hands to look at John utterly exasperated by the younger man, “How are you still not freaking out, Roger has shrunk?!” He huffed.

“Who says I’m not freaked out?” John asked with a shrug, “I am freaked out, I’m just not making a big deal out of it.”

“John, our friend is now doll sized.” Brian stated, “I think that warrants a big deal freak out!”

John rolled his eyes, “Maybe, but us freaking out isn’t going to help Roger now is it?”

Brian sighed in defeat, John was right him panicking wasn’t helping the situation at hand, John began to pour the coffee when Freddie walked into the kitchen carrying a still angry lil’Roger. Roger now dressed in an ugly burnt orange jumper and a pair of khakis. Freddie set him down on the counter next to Brian as he walked over to John,

“He’s a little upset about his wardrobe choices.” Freddie explained, “We’ll have to pick up some fabrics or something, so I can make him something more… fitting.”

“I look like a total burke.” Roger pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

“He just keeps getting cuter.” Freddie grinned making his and Roger’s coffee before setting the mug in front of Roger. “He's so adorable.”

“I will fight you.” Roger threatened pointing a tiny finger at Freddie.

“Uh, Fred.” John decided to interrupt the adorable argument before it even started, “That is a lot of caffeine for the tiny bean.”

“I’m not a child John!” Roger protested.

“Yeah, John!” Freddie encouraged.

“I can handle my caffeine intake, John!”

“Yeah, John!”

“I don’t need your help, Freddie!”

“Yeah Fred- oh right, that’s me. Never Mind John!”

“Drink your coffee Fred; your exhaustion is showing,” Brian smirked pushing Freddie’s coffee towards him. “And John get Roger a straw if the tiny bean thinks he can handle his coffee, let the bean drink his coffee.”

“Thank you, Brian.” Roger smiled in triumph.

John did as Brian asked placing a straw in Roger’s drink, “I hope you know what you're doing Brian.” He sighed.

“He’ll be fine, John,” Brian reassured taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m not worried about Roger, Brian.” John stated, “It’s just, have you ever seen what one cup of coffee does to a normal size, Roger?”

The three men looked over at their pocket-size friend as he drank the large mug of coffee from a straw giving a slight twitch when he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading; please tell me what you all think.
> 
> Follow me on tumbler: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/incorrectquotesbymembersofqueen


	4. Random thoughts and Motherly instincts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is still confused,  
> Freddie is clueless,  
> Roger is a nightmare,   
> and John needs a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love my darlings, please keep the love coming! 
> 
> I am going back to school tomorrow so updates here will be slow but I will do my best to keep up with this story.

Chapter Four: Random thoughts and Motherly instincts. 

 

It was decided by John that after coffee that he would stay behind and watch little Roger while Brian and Freddie ran errands for the tiny drummer. John soon regretted this decision as soon as the pair left. Roger had attempted to vault himself off the counter using his straw as soon as Brian and Freddie walked out the door before being stopped by John. As soon as Roger broke free from the bass player, he stripped all of his clothes jumped on Delilah’s back and road the cat through the flat singing at the top of his tiny lounges,

“ _This is the song that never ends_ It just goes round, and round my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and we continue singing it forever just because, This is the song that never ends…” Roger sang the song over and over again until John finally caught him about an hour and a half later.

After redressed the tiny man and brought him over to watch tv in hopes of settling the hyperactive man down. Roger sat up on John’s shoulder as the younger man flipped through the channels,

“Look John I’m the angel on your shoulder.” Roger grinned wildly.

“More like the devil,” John muttered

“HA! You are, so, funny John!” Roger laughed throwing his head back as if he had heard the funniest joke in his life, “Hey John, imagine being completely naked in a room full of people who speak a different language and who all want to touch you. John that’s how dogs live there lives.”

John stared at the miniature sized man in confession, but before he could ask any follow-up questions Roger was babbling about something else, 

“John if you are one in a million, then there’s 7,125 people exactly like you. Also, your skeleton isn’t inside of you; you’re the brain, so that means you’re inside the skeleton.” 

Another hour and a half passed with useless thoughts, and more obnoxious singing before Brian and Freddie entered the flat, to find an exhausted John nearly passed out on the couch with Little Roger on his shoulder singing, 

“This is the song that never ends It just goes round, and round my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and we continue singing it forever just because This is the song that never ends…” 

“Oh thank god you’re back.” John sighed in relief carrying the blonde over to the clueless pair and handing him off, “Brian take your son, I’m done with him for the day.”

“So much for motherly instincts Deaks,” Brian called after John as the younger man walked to his room,

“You listen to his nonsense for nearly three and a half hours, and you tell me if you need a break from him.” He called back.

Freddie rolled his eyes at the two taking Roger from Brian, “Come on Roger darling, I need to get your new measurements anyways so that I can make you a whole new wardrobe.” Freddie said walking towards his own bedroom.

“And after that, I can show you how I ride Delilah around like a pony” Roger was now grinning like a mad man. 

“What?” Freddie asked not entirely sure that he heard the tiny man correctly, but before he could get an answer he was interrupted by John.

“New rule, for the little bean No more coffee, sugar, and caffeine overall for Roger just to be safe,” John yelled.

“This place is a fucking nightmare!” Roger yelled back before Freddie closed his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Cursed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is worried,  
> John is tired,  
> Brian is determined  
> and Roger is creeped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been terrible at updates and I am so sorry. Life has been crazy but I'm going to do my best to update more this summer.  
> Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoy.

Roger had  **finally** passed out from his caffeine raged high, curled up with Delilah in her cat bed. The poor drummer was so wiped out that he didn't even stir when Freddie took a couple of photos of the adorable pair with his Polaroid.

"You know he's going to murder you if he finds out you took those, right?" Brian asked from his spot on the couch.

"That is why I am entrusting you, upon my death to make sure you sell these pictures to the highest bidder, sell them to gossip rags, make them into a billboard I don't care just get them out in the public eye somehow," Freddie replied going back to making outfits for the little drummer.  

"So, you plan to blackmail Roger into not killing you?" 

"Pretty much." 

"And what makes you think I will help you with this?"

"Because you love me," Freddie replied, only receiving a blank stare back from Brian, "And the band needs their frontman."

"There it is."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "What do you think about this shirt, does it say Roger to you?" he asked, holding up a tiny sparkling doll sized shirt.

"It practically screams, Roger," Brian replied dryly picking up a science journal. 

The pair fell into silence with the only sound coming from the record player in John's room where the bass player had passed out from that morning escapades. Freddie took a deep breath before asking the question no one had yet dared ask."Brian"

"Hm." The guitarist hummed.

"What are we going to do? About Roger, I mean." 

Brian put down his reading, taking a deep breath of his own, "I honestly don't know Fred." He admitted, "I've read about things like this happening in storybooks."

"Or seen it in movies." Freddie stated, "Those are always caused by spells or curses."

"Maybe Roger pissed off a witch or something." Brian joked. 

"He does have a knack for pissing people off." 

"Remember the time he managed to get punched by one of the Queen's guards." 

"He did look fabulous in that hat, though." 

Brian and Freddie started to laugh at the memory, before looking back over at the sleeping blonde.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Freddie sighed deeply

"Me too." Brian nodded. 

The pair watched Roger as he slept until the tiny blonde woke to find them staring at him.

"Where you two watching me sleep?" He asked with disgust.

"Rog-" Brian tried to defend but was cut off by Roger, 

"Save it, Brian." He scoffed, "Where am I, and why is it so soft?"

"You're getting spooned by Delilah," Brian remarked, earning a snort from Freddie.

"What?" Roger, finally realizing his surrounding let out a screech before jumping away from the feline, "What the fuck!"

Brian and Freddie burst out laughing not noticing their bass player groggily entering the living room,

"How can something so small and cute be so loud and obnoxious?" John asked, rubbing his temples.

"John, thank god!" Roger screeched, "They made me cuddle a cat while they watched me sleep."

"What?" John was half asleep still and wasn't quite sure what he had just heard.  

"Trust me, John It won't sound less crazy if you heard it a second time." Brian remarked, standing up from the couch, "Now that we're all here, I think it's time to discuss the miniature size elephant in the room."

Roger crossed his arms and glared at Brian, "Funny." he scoffed.

"This is serious, we have a show in a couple of weeks, and we need our drummer."

"What are we suppose to do?" John asked, "I don't know about you, Brian. I'm not really a specialist in this sort of thing."

"We need to think; Roger have you pissed anyone off lately? A witch, a gypsy, possibly a crazed person who worships the occult?" Freddie asked

"Fred, I piss a lot of people off; I don't exactly get into their life history." Roger scoffed, "But now that you mention it something weird did happen yesterday."

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, so last night, I was out at this party when a guy started talking to me." Roger started, "It was normal at; first, he flirted with me, I flirted back. You know, the usual."

"slut." Freddie coughed something that usually the pair would laugh at. 

"Anyway, things kind of escalated, he became kinda aggressive I told him to get lost, he pushed me up against a wall arm around my throat called me a tease, and whispered something strange in my ear before letting me go. I don't remember much after that."

"What did he say?" Brian questioned.

"I don't know it was something in Latin, something along the lines of, Usque ad unum invenire quæ te diligit: et eris tu es ultra quam retrahere se continue."

"Well, that's a start. Do you know what it means?"

"I don't know something that made me small, I guess."

"At least it's something, alright, first things first. John and I are going to go to the library and take out some Latin books and whatever else might help us. Freddie keeps making Roger's clothes who knows how long he'll be like this. Roger just try and relax we'll figure this out I promise." 

"We better get going Bri," John spoke up grabbing his coat. 

"We'll be back. In the meantime, Freddie, you're in charge."

Freddie gave a mock salute before the two men were out the door, "We'll figure this out Rog, don't worry."

Roger took a heavy breath before looking up at Freddie, "I really hope we do Fred." 

Freddie smiled sadly down at his miniaturized friend, "In the meantime, come look the clothes I've made you so far."

Roger grinned wildly, "You really know how to cheer me up, Freddie, what would I do without you?"

"Lucky for you love, you'll never have to worry about that. Now come on; we can have ourselves a little fashion show." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again probably not my best writing, but I hope you still enjoy and continue to comment and send your love. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; please tell me what you all think. 
> 
> Follow me on tumbler: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/incorrectquotesbymembersofqueen


End file.
